


Cease Fire

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Voltron attacks, but Lotor has an ace up his sleeve - Allura.





	Cease Fire

“Steady now,” said Shiro from the cockpit of the black lion. They’d formed Voltron in preparation for the attack, heading straight into Galra territory.

“He’ll pay for his treachery!” snapped Keith.

“Don’t get distracted, Keith,” Shiro admonished.

“There!” shouted Lance, putting the Galra throne on the viewscreen showing Lotor sitting, relaxed.

They all gasped.

“He’s got Allura!” Keith exclaimed.

Allura looked weary and embarrassed, being restrained by dark magic ropes, with one end in Lotor’s grasp.

“Relinquish your lions or I’ll kill her!” commanded Lotor.

“No!” shouted Allura. “Kill us both! I order it!”

Lotor didn’t look perturbed.

The lions started to disassemble.

“No…” choked Allura. “No!” she screamed, only to end up spluttering, restrained by the dark magic.

They flew out of the lions and landed before Lotor.

“Put them in the dungeon,” Lotor ordered.

Allura’s eyes teared up, moved by their sacrifice.

“Obey me or I’ll kill your friends,” Lotor whispered to her.

She gasped, helpless.

“And if you hesitate in obeying me, I’ll take you in front of them,” he added with a smirk.

She never felt so terrified. “No, please don’t…”

“Then come!” Lotor said, getting up from his throne and exiting the area.

Allura practically ran after him.

Entering his bedroom, Lotor removed her restraints. “Now, we don’t need these anymore, do we?”

“No, my Lord,” she responded, looking down.

“Remove your clothes,” he ordered, doing the same.

She obeyed, and sat on the bed, knowing what was to come.

“You are beautiful in so many ways,” he murmured, sitting next to her and kissing her neck.

A flash of pleasure passed through her. She tried to recollect herself a moment later, blushing and looking away.

He ran a finger down her collarbone. Again she was lost in the sensation, and gave a soft cry.

“I was right,” he whispered. “We are a match.”

She looked at him, and her eyes widened in surprise. “Your markings are glowing!”

“As are yours,” he replied. “When Alteans who are a genetic match attempt to mate, their markings glow as if they were close to quintessence. Didn’t Coran tell you that?”

“Well, no…” she replied. “I guess it’s because I never needed to know.”

“Prove me wrong.” With that, he moved forward to kiss her.

When their lips touched, she no longer had a clear grasp of reality, only experiencing a deep unbridled sense of eroticism.

When she regained her senses, the light outside had faded to black. Both she and Lotor were panting.

Even though she was bound to obey him, whenever Lotor approached her with romantic intentions, she found she couldn’t resist her own desire.

)))

Allura gasped as a multitude of Galra battleships exited hyperspace near her remote planet, many more than her solitary laser canon could hope to hold off.

Knowing there was no escape, she waited.

Lotor’s ship exited the main battleship and approached the camouflaged station.

Seeing him walk towards her, Allura panicked. She grabbed a vase and started swinging it wildly. “What are you planning to do to her? I’m not going to let you take her! Don’t you dare come near-”

“Relax, this is just a social visit,” Lotor said, chuckling. “I just wanted to see her.”

She looked at him, scrutinizing him for falsehood. Defeated, she raised her hand, pointing to her left. “She’s in here.”

Lotor silently approached the cradle. “She’s adorable,” he said, looking at the baby. He reached out his finger near her hand and she instinctively grasped it. “75% Altean, 25% Galra – it’s probably a better balance,” he said, delighted.

Still slightly uneasy but aware there wasn’t any immediate danger, Allura breathed out.

Perhaps there was hope.


End file.
